Board Usage Defenitions
The purpose of this Law is to define which boards are under Mileth Jurisdiction and what each board should contain. Any board that is not described by this Law is not under Mileth Jurisdiction. I. BOARD REGISTRY i) Public Discourse Boards a) The Adventure board shall be used for discussion of hunting, quests, and seeking groups for such. Location: East Woodland Crossroads Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess b) The Chapel board shall be used for discussion related to adoption, weddings, divorces, seeking partnership (in a serious fashion), and poetry. Location: Mileth Church Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess c) The Community board shall be used for discussion of events, announcements, news, and community discussion. Guild recruitment posts shall be permitted here. Location: Across the north-west bridge, near the Temple of Choosing Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess d) The Political Discourse board shall be used for constructive discussions, requests, and notices that are political in nature; notices regarding taking citizenship and/or office, and regarding mentoring are prohibited. Aislings should report crimes directly to the judiciary; such reports on this board will be considered misuse. Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess e) The Merchant's Quarter board shall be used for the advertisement of goods and services being sought or offered. Location: Mileth Storage Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess ii) Official Boards a) The Demagoguery board shall be used for the qualified functions of the Demagoguery as outlined by law. Location: Mileth Hall Monitor: Demagogue, Burgess b) The Judgments board shall be used for the qualified functions of Legislative and Judicial officials as outlined by law. Location: Mileth Justice Hall Monitor: Guard Captain, Judge c) The Justice Cases board shall be used for the qualified functions of the Judicial and Legislative Officials as outlined by law. Location: Mileth Justice Hall Monitor: Guard Captain, Judge NOTE: Recent events, new laws and changes to them, etcetera; These may be posted in notes by officials higher than Respected Citizen on Official Boards listed above. II. BOARD MISUSE Should a board be used in a manner that is not laid out by law, the poster shall be guilty of Board Misuse (save in cases where the poster is charged with Board Abuse for that post) and the offending post shall be removed. Posts containing inappropriately hostile messages may be removed and the offender found guilty of Board Misuse. A hostile post is defined as a post which uses insults and personal attacks in a manner that does not reflect the nature of constructive discourse. Posts containing inappropriate, but still legal content may be removed with the support of another official. The author shall be charged with Board Misuse. Crimes need to be reported to the appropriate official; boards are not to be used as a means for reporting crimes, and offending posts will be removed and the offender found guilty of Board Misuse. III. BOARD ABUSE An aisling who uses a post as a medium to commit criminal activity as outlined under the law shall be guilty of the Board Abuse, and the offending post shall be removed. The punishment for this will be Based on Severity of the crime(s). Except Libel, However, the post will still be removed regardless if it is true or not. An aisling who posts on an Official Board without holding office shall be guilty of Board Abuse. The investigating official shall excuse incidents where this has been done by accident ((or if the offending aisling was posting spacer posts to assist an official)). The punishment for this will be a Criminal Warning unless other crimes are present.